cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaalbar Tokocharger
"Every end is a new begining." -Zaalbar Tokocharger Training missions Zaal was in the training room in the Jedi Temple. He was jumping from pole to pole, but was sliping on a few. "Concentrate, Zaal." His master, Vette Derlih, said. "Let the force guide you, help you in your training. He stoped, and fell to the floor. Vette was a blue Twi'lek, as Zaal was. "But-it's-to-hard-Master." He panted out. Vette walked over, and helped him up. Zaal dusted himself off, and sat in a chair in the corner. "My young pad awan, you must leard to use the force to strengthen you." Vette said, sitting beside him. "But it's... Too hard... Even with the force." He said, trying to regain his breath, and Master Vette shook her head. "You are very strong, but you must learn to focus. Enough for today, go get some rest." Vette said. The smell of freashly cooked food greated him, as he entered the mess hall. Zaal got his food, and heard his friend Aarok Bactamark "Hey, Zaal, over here!" Aarok called over to him. "Hey, Aarok!" Zaal said, and hurried over, and sat down. "What about a quick training duel after we eat?" Zaal asked." "Sure!" Aarok said. "Okay." Zaal said, and started eating. They quickly finished thier meal, and walked to the dueling pad. "Aarok, you ready?" Zaal said. "You bet!." Aarok responded. Zaal and Aarok steped into the ring. He reached down, and grabed his lightsaber, ignited it, and held it forward. Zaal took the first move, and swung his saber down toward Aarok's blade. He deflected Zaa's first thrust down to the left and went back to guard just in time to parry another thrust. that came close to getting under his guard. Zaal let his blade slide down Aarok's, then pivoted under Aarok's guard, freeing his blade to face Aarok from the right. Aarok steped back and swung around as he adjusted his stance to meet Zaal's attack. Aarok let his left hand go of his saber, and extended the blade in a one handed thrust to give him more reach, as he advanced to Zaal, but he would have none of that. Zaal brought down his saber on the tip of Aaroks blade, with maximum force, and knocked it out of his hand. "Good job, Master Aarok." Zaal said, his saber pointed at him. Zaal deactivated his saber, and picked up Aarok's. "Here." Zaal said, and tossed it to Aarok. "Thank You Zaal, You are very skilled, Your Master should be proud. But now you need to hone your skill, to truly be the best you can be." Aarok, said, accepting his saber. Lightsaber combat was one thing Zaal was good at. (part is being continued) Rescuing the Master Zaal and Aarok walked stealthly through the undergorund building. Zaal's Master, Vette Derlih, had been kidnaped, by the sepritist. "Zaal, Stop!" Aarok said quietly, and Zaal obeyed. Battle droids marched down the corridor. The Jedi stepped into a small room quickly. "Hey, your not supposed to be here!" said a droid, who had spotted them. "Famous last words of a droid." Zaal commented, and whipped out his saber, and left the droid in a smoking heap of spare parts. More droids walked in. Zaal and Aarok had reduced half of them to smoldering junk. suddenly the droids started retreating. "I hate it when they do that." Aarok said. "Do what?" Zaal asked. "Retreat with no reason." Aarok said "There's always a reason, Master Aarok" "Thats why i hate it." "Are-three, find out where Master Vette is." Zaal ordered his astromech droid, pointing to a datajack. The droid gave a responce of a series of beeps, and roled over to the spot in the wall. after a few moments, the droids head swiveld aroung, and produced a ghostly blue holoprojection. Master Vette was bound to a chair in am empty room. "That makes no sense. She should be heavily guarded." Zaal said "It makes perfect sense. It's a trap." Aarok said. "And may be made for us, personally." Ok, so it's a trap, whats our next move?" Zaal asked. "We do as usuall. We spring it." "Thats a plan I can follow." Zaal and Aarok hurried to the chamber where Master Vette is being held. Zaal imediatly started working on the door, ignoring the R3 unit. The door swooshed open, and Zaal walked in. "Master!" Zaal exclaimed. "Zaalbar!" Master Vette said. "It's a--" "Yes, we already know it's a trap, Master." "Well, you just walked into it." "That's the plan." "You know, Zaal, sometimes, your methods supprise me." Behind them, the droid monster, Grivous walked in, before Zaal had time to unbind his master "Jedi Scum!" Grivous said, with his three Magnaguards next to him. "Zaal, dont engage him." Master vette ordered. "I wont leave you, Master." "Zaal, Leave this to me." Aarok said. "Not a chance, Master Aarok." Zaal said, and activated his saber. "Ah, two more sabers to add to my fine collection." Grivous said, and went into a coughing fit. "How bout i add yous to mine?" Zaal taunted. "Fool!" Grivous said. "Do not underestimate him!" Master Vette said. Grivous reached for his four sabers, and advanced on Aarok, and Zaal. Zaal swung his blade ar Grivous, but was easily deflected. Zaal and Aarok fought the beastly droid untill the point of complete exhaustion. But Zaal manages to cripple his left leg. "This is not the last of me!" Grivous snarled. and crawled out on his four arms in a spider like fashion. "Coward. if you so much as scratch his armor, he crawls away to get repares." Zaal commented. but the Magnaguards were still a problem. The droids advanced, electro rods crackling with energy. Zaal sliced at the droid, but these droids were quick. bouncing off the electrostaff, Zaal swiveled around and cut the droid’s head off. That did not stop it. These droids had a photoreceptor in thier chest, alowing them to fight with out a head. Zaal faugh fiercely, calling upon the force for strength. Aarok, and Zaal eventually choped down the droids. Zaal rushed over to his master, and released her from the chair. red lights flashed, and sirens blazed. Droids rushed in. "Master, here!" Zaal said, and tossed one of the Magnaguards electro stafft to her. Master Vette caught it, and slamed it into the chest of a super battle droid. Zaal choped ans sliced at the droids, and deflecting blasts. The door to the chamber slamed shut. "Zaal you get the door!, I'll cover you!" Aarok yelled. "Yes, Master Aarok." Zaal replied. Zaal burst through the wall of droids blocking the door, reducing them to scraps. he plunged his blade into the durasteel door, and started cutting his way through. Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Male Characters Category:Twi'leks Category:SQUAD ON FIRE Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Larcon Legion